Showdown To The Death
by SpiralAnime2002
Summary: 24 children fight to the death. Only one will live. Will Chase survive, or will he die? ChasexOC
1. Chosen

**I don't own**__**The Hunger Games**__**nor Xiaolin Showdown or any associated characters. I only own Jemma and Jade. I also had to make Chase younger for the story but I didn't want to make him **_**too **_**young.**

**Effie POV**

I stood on the stage of District 1 and observed the children waiting.  
"Ladies first." I said, leaning into a basket full of paper with their names on. I chose a random paper and walked back to the microphone and unfolded the paper. "Glimmer Rambin." I called. A girl about 16 years old with blonde hair in plaits and grey eyes walked up to the stage. I then moved on to the boys. "Marvel Quaid." A 15 year old boy with light brown hair and grey eyes walked to the stage.

In District 2 I chose two more papers with tribute names. Clove Fuhrman, a young 16 year old girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked to the stage, closely followed by Cato Ludwig, also 16 and with light brown, almost blonde, hair and blue eyes.

District 11 saw 12 year old Rue Stenberg, a child with curly dark hair, skin and eyes, and Thresh Okeniyi, a 17 year old boy with short, curled black hair and dark skin and eyes.

And finally, I walked into District 12. I took the name out of the girl's jar. "Jade Renn." I called, and a small red-haired child, 12 years old, walked towards me. Before she could even get a few steps towards the stage an older girl with light blonde hair loose down her back ran forward. "I volunteer!" The girl shouted, and she ran forward and hugged the child before a boy grabbed her and pulled her away. The blonde girl walked up to the stage.  
"What's your name?" I asked the girl.  
"Jemma Renn." She replied.  
"Well, I bet my buttons that was your sister, Jemma." What a shocking turn of events!  
"Yes." Was her simple reply.  
"Well, let's have a big round of applause for Jemma Renn." I never expected what happened next. Every man, woman and child in the crowd kissed three fingers and held them up. I quickly regained the microphone. "And now for the boys." I grabbed a piece of paper quickly from their jar. "Chase Young." I called and a boy about 18 years old with long black hair and eyes a shade of yellow walked to the stage.


	2. Goodbyes

_A few hours earlier_

Chase POV

I got dressed quickly and ran up to the fence surrounding District 12. I listened carefully. No humming. The fence wasn't live at the moment. I quickly slipped through the gap me and my friend Jemma found and I went to wait for her at our normal meeting place. The woods where we hunted were full of noises today. I saw Jemma already waiting, with her bow and arrows and I grabbed the bow she gave me when we met, and we headed into the woods. Jemma nudged me a few minutes later.  
"What is it?" I whispered. She pointed towards our right. A deer was eating the grass and hadn't noticed us yet. Jemma moved to shoot it, and I shook my head at her. "It'll be crawling with Peacekeepers in the square. You gonna just walk through them dragging that thing?" I asked. Jemma laughed.  
"Maybe. Then I'll sell the meat. To some Peacekeepers." She smirked, but she relaxed her bow. I laughed with her, and threw a stone into the bushes, which spooked some birds and we shot them all down. Then we sat in the forest for a while just staring at the woods, until the wind picked up and we heard crashing in the treetops.  
"What's going on?" Jemma whispered.  
"Hovercraft." I answered, pulling her into the bushes. We watched it pass and then climbed back out. "Probably Effie and the cameras. It is Reaping Day, after all."  
"I know. I'm scared for Jade. What if she's chosen?" Jemma seemed genuinely worried for her little sister, with good reason.  
"She'll be fine, Jem. She's only had her name in once. How many times have you? Or I?"  
"I know. But I can't help worrying." Jemma had tears in her eyes now. "What if it is here? How would Mom cope with the little kids?"  
"Your family will be fine." I sighed. _At least she has a family, _I thought. _I lost mine._

Jemma POV

I smiled and nodded.  
_Chase is right, it won't be Jade. After all, I have my name in at least 40 times, and so does Chase, whereas Jade only has her name in once, _I thought to myself.  
"Thanks Chase. Your right, it won't be Jade." Then we heard the bell ring. "Better get home. See you later."  
"Wear something pretty." Chase said, rolling his eyes.  
I laughed. "You too." I then ran home.

The first thing I saw was my mom trying to get the 2 year old twins, Jazmine and Rena, ready while also making sure Jade was ready. I laughed and helped Jade adjust her dress.  
"You look beautiful." I smiled, fixing her hair into a plait twisted around her head.  
"Where's your dress?" Jade asked me. I sighed. "In my room. I'll go get it." I put on the long, red dress my mom gave me when I turned 12. I walked back downstairs and took Jade's hand. "Come on." I led her down to the marketplace.

I got into line with the other sixteen year olds. I saw Jade slip in with the twelve year olds, Chase was with the other 18 year olds. I saw my mom with the twins in the crowd, and I gave her a thumbs up before I turned to Effie in time to hear Jade's name called. I ran forward before she could get to the stage.  
"Jade!" I yelled, hugging her close to me. "Go find mom. Get out of here!" I pushed her towards Chase, and walked up to the stage.

When she called Chase's name, I was shocked. _I have to fight my best friend? _I thought. _I can't do it... Wait, there's 24 of us, right? Odds are, someone else'll kill Chase before I have to. _  
They led us into the Justice Building and the next thing I knew, my mom came into the room with Jade and the twins.  
"Jemma! You can't go!" Jade was crying.  
"I have to. You'll be fine, Jade, you have your goat and you can hunt a little." I tried to smile for her sake.  
"Not as well as you. You can win, Jemma. You can." Jade hugged me hard.  
"Maybe I can. I'm smart, and I can hunt." I hugged her back then turned to my mom and hugged her, then the twins. The Peacekeepers dragged my family out of the room and the door slammed shut. Then it opened and my friends from school, Sophia Williamson and Lee Acton, came in. We hugged for a while, then Lee took my face in his hands.  
"You can win this, Jemma. Just treat them like you do the animals in the woods. It's the same concept."  
"But... They're animals. These are children like us." I argued.  
"They wouldn't hesitate to kill you." Sophia put in.  
"I guess..." I sighed.  
All too soon, Peacekeepers drove my friends out too. I was alone. I wondered how and when I would die in these Games. At that moment, it seemed inevitable.


	3. Interviews

Effie herded us onto the train and I sat next to Chase. Nobody spoke for a while, until Effie headed to the bar cart 'to find Haymitch'. I looked at Chase.  
"So, what's Haymitch like? Have you met him?" I asked.  
"Yes, briefly. He's drunk all the time. I don't think I've seen him sober in the entire time I've been in District Twelve." Chase smiled.  
"So, we have a drunk for a mentor? Brilliant." I sighed. _That makes me __**so **__sure I can win this. _I thought, rolling my eyes.

At that moment, Haymitch made an appearance. He had short, blonde hair and he was drunk. I could see it in his eyes. He sat across from us, and put his feet up on the table. He watched us both, weighing us up, I guessed. Then he smiled.  
"Ah, two strong tributes." Haymitch grinned. I glanced at Chase, and I saw him roll his eyes. "Maybe District 12 will finally have a winner." He then threw up all over the floor and fell unconcious.  
"Well, he's a big help." I said sarcastically.  
"I guess we're on our own." Chase agreed.

When we got to the Capitol, we went straight to our prep teams, ready for the Tribute Parade that night. My team; Flavius, Octavia and Venia. They got to work straight away, and it was all I could do to hold back a gasp everytime they ripped hairs from my legs, armpits and other areas of my body. I closed my eyes and imagined I was in the woods with Chase still. Then I heard a male voice asking if I was ready yet. I opened my eyes and saw a man with black hair stood looking at me. I scowled at him, and closed my eyes again. The prep team quickly left, and the man walked over.  
"My name's Cinna. I'm your stylist."  
"Hi." I sat up. Cinna started to circle me, taking in every detail before he handed me a black uniform. I looked at the uniform, startled. I was expecting to either be in miner's clothes or naked covered in coal dust, as per usual.  
"What's this?" I asked.  
"Your clothes for the Tribute Parade." Cinna replied. "Usually you'd be naked in coal dust, but I don't think that'll make people remember you. And it's my job to make you unforgettable."

That night I stood on the chariot with Chase. We had strict instructions to hold hands, so I grabbed Chase's hand, 'to steady myself' as I told him.  
Our chariot came out to applause. I didn't care. I just tried not to get burnt by the suit, even though Cinna said it was synthetic flames.

Then the next day it was time for the interviews. Cinna got me a long, white dress and he braided my hair around my head before he walked me to the interviews. I stood next to Chase, who just stared at me. Eventually, I got annoyed.  
"What? What're you staring at?" I asked, glancing at the dress and feeling my hair.  
"Nothing. You...You look beautiful, that's all." Chase quickly glanced away and I couldn't help giggling.  
"Thanks, Chase. You look good yourself." I smiled, then I heard my name called. "I'm next. What if they don't like me?" I gasped.  
"Just, be yourself." Chase smiled, and he gave me a gentle push in the direction of the interview room. I gulped and walked inside.  
"And now, welcome Jemma Renn from District 12." Caesar Flickerman introduced me. I took a calming breath and walked onstage, and sat down in a chair.  
"So, Jemma. How did you feel in the Tribute Parade?" Caesar asked.  
"It kind of scared me. I was afraid of burning alive." I said quietly. Caesar laughed, and the audience joined in. That calmed me slightly, and I relaxed.  
"So, were the flames real?" Caesar asked. I glanced at Cinna, who nodded.  
"Yeah. They were."  
"One last question. We all know how you volunteered for your little sister. Did she visit you at the Justice Building? To say goodbye?" Caesar asked.  
"Yes." I thought I knew what question was coming.  
"And what was the last thing you said to her?"  
"I...I said I could win." I choked out.  
"It may be possible." Caesar nodded, then a bell went off. "Well, that's our time over."

I walked out, and I watched Chase's interview. It started with a simple thing. Chase asked if he smelt of roses and Caesar smelt him and confirmed Chase did then it turned into audience-smelt-audience. But the last part of the interview caught my attention.  
"So, is there a special girl back home?" Caesar asked.  
"Yeah. But up until the Reaping I don't think she even knew who I was." Chase sighed.  
"That's too bad. Well, if you win, she'll have to take note of you, right?" Caesar smiled.  
"Winning won't help in my case. She came here with me." Chase said. I gasped. _Chase had a crush on me? And he never told me? _I thought. _No. He must be trying to protect me somehow... _I decided as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Careers and a Choice

A few days later, it was time to prepare me to go into the Arena. I stood in the middle of the prep room while my team removed any hairs that grew in the last day or two, and then Cinna walked in. He handed me some fabric, which turned out to be the clothes for the arena, and kissed my forehead. He walked me to the control room and waited with me until the platform lowered. I stepped onto it and he held my hand until a glass wall surrounded me.  
"Knock 'em dead." He mouthed, then winked at me and I laughed.  
"I will." I smiled and mouthed back.

I stood on the platform and waited. I surveyed the Cornucopia. There were swords, spears, all sorts. _Is there a bow? Arrows? A knife? _I worried, looking for those items. Then I spotted a bow and arrows in the centre of the Cornucopia, and a knife on the ground. _They're mine. I can grab the knife and fight to the bow. Easy. _Then I looked at Chase, and he shook his head. I was confused. _I need them to survive. Why's Chase telling me not to get them? I can handle the Careers. _

Time's up. I jumped off the platform and ran for the Cornucopia. I wasn't leaving empty-handed so I grabbed a orange bag and the knife and ran for the forest. The boy from 7 ran towards me but the girl from District 2 killed him, and threw a knife at me but it missed and hit the backpack. _Thanks for giving me a second knife, 2. _I thought as I ran.

Clove POV

I couldn't believe I missed the girl from 12. She was so close. Regardless, I turned around and threw my knife at the girl from 10. It cut her throat and blood trickled out of the cut. I caught the girl from 7 and Marvel threw a spear at her, killing her. Then I noticed the girl from 9 hiding behind a crate so I alerted Glimmer who stabbed the girl through the chest, piercing her heart. She died instantly. Glimmer pulled the knife out, wiped away the blood, and we moved away. Cato and Marvel followed us. We cleared out into the forest. As we walked, we heard footsteps behind us. I turned and saw the boy from 12.  
"Wait!" He shouted.  
"What do you want, 12?" Cato shouted back, readying his spear.  
"I wanna join you. As an ally." He stopped a few feet away from us, and I saw it in his eyes. He was telling the truth.  
"Alright." I said. "You can join us."  
"What!" Marvel whispered.  
"He's our best chance of finding **her**." I whispered back.

Jemma POV

I ran through the forest, checking behind me for pursuit. Nobody. Not even Chase. I stopped to catch my breath. Just then I heard cannons firing. I counted each one. _Eleven dead. That leaves thirteen left. Now what? I can't stay here forever, I have to move on. _I caught sight of movement in the trees. _What's that? A bird? _I thought, running towards it. _I could kill it with one of my knifes. Though how to cook it? A fire is easily seen... _

That was when I realised I lost sight of the creature. _Now what? Wait, now's as good a time as any to check my backpack. _I sat on the ground by the trunk of a tree and opened the I found a thin black sleeping bag, a pack of crackers, pack of dried beef strips, a bottle of iodine, a box of wooden matches, some coiled wire, sunglasses, and an empty black water bottle. I opened the lid and shook it on my hand. Nothing came out. _They couldn't even fill it up? _I thought angrily, stuffing everything but the wire back in. _What good is wire to me? _I then put the backpack back on and ran some more before I found a tree I could safely sleep in. I lay in the tree and tried to sleep. When sleep finally came, I had a nightmare. I jolted awake, to hear voices nearby. I looked towards them to find a fire. _Idiot! You've just alerted the whole arena to our presence. _I thought. That was when I heard the scream.

Chase POV

Cato pulled his sword out of the girl from District 8, and we moved away so the Capitol hovercraft could take her body. So far there was no sight of Jemma at all. I was getting worried she'd died in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. _No, I saw her run into the forest in this direction when Clove threw a knife at her. _I thought, and I sighed in relief. _She can look after herself until I find her. _

We waited, but there was no cannon fired.  
"Your sure she'll be dead soon?" Clove asked Cato.  
"I cut her deep. She'll be dead in a minute." Cato replied, cleaning his sword.  
"I'll go check." I blurted out.  
"It's not necessary." Cato said. "I know where I cut her."  
"I'll just be a minute." I quickly ran back to where we left the girl. She was barely alive, but she was alive. I grabbed my knife and stabbed her chest, finishing her off. I then went back to the river and washed the blood off my hands. "Now she's dead." At that moment, the cannon fired to signal her death.

Jemma POV

A cannon fired. _That'll be the firestarter. I'm sure of it. _I knew I was right when a hovercraft appeared and carried their body away. I heard a voice which nearly made my heart stop. _Chase! _I gasped and clung to the branch for support. He walked out of the trees with the Careers. _What! He's working with them? _The next thing I knew, the girl from 2 was looking up at me and grinning.  
"Look who I found." She called to the others. They ran over and all of them but Chase grinned. "Shoot her, Glimmer. Quick!"  
The girl from 1, who must have been Glimmer, loaded her bow and fired at me but it missed. _That's __**my **__bow and arrows! _I thought angrily. I decided to annoy them so I waved the arrow above my head teasingly.  
"I'll go up and get her." The boy from 2 said._  
_"Here, take this Cato." The girl from 2 handed him a sharp knife but he shook his head.  
"I'll be fine with my spear." Cato replied, and he started to climb. He got about halfway when a branch snapped and he fell to the ground. The girl from his district, Clove I heard someone call her, tried to climb up but sensibly climbed back down when she heard the branch cracking.  
"Why don't we wait for morning? She has to stay up there until then." Chase suggested. "Then we can see her better."  
"Alright." Clove replied, and they started setting up camp. I lay back on the branch and sighed. _He's definitely working with them. But can I honestly kill Chase? Even to save my own life? _

At that moment I heard the branches in the tree next to me shake. I glanced over and saw the little girl from 11 watching me. She pointed up to the top of my tree and I followed her finger. I saw a nest and held back a scream. _Tracker jackers! _I gasped. I glanced back in the direction of the Careers. They were asleep now, with Glimmer leaning against my tree, probably on guard. I climbed up to the top of the tree and stood near the nest. Tracker jackers scared me, especially since they were what killed my father two years ago. I took a deep breath and, grabbing my knife, I began to saw the nest from the tree.

As I was doing so, the Capitol seal appeared in the sky, followed by the photos of those who died. The boy from 3 died, (which meant 1 and 2 where still alive), both from 4, the boy from 5, the girl from 7, both from 8 and 9 and both from 10. I tried to figure out who was left. _Both from 1 and 2, the girl from 3, the girl from 5, both from 6, the boy from 7, both from 11 and me and Chase. Just us. Can I do it? Can I kill Chase if it comes down to it?_

Suddenly, I wasn't so sure.


	5. Winner

**I don't own the song (Never Grow Up) I used here either. All rights belong to Taylor Swift. **

I sawed the nest off the tree and watched it fall to the ground. The Careers below my tree started yelling and running away. Glimmer fell to the ground a few feet from me with wasps swarming around her. The scene reminded me of my father's death. I shook the image of my father's body out of my mind and ran over to Glimmer, grabbing my bow and arrows. _Finally, I can hunt down the other tributes easier. _I smiled and walked away. I heard footsteps behind me and saw the little girl from 11 following me. I smiled at her.  
"Hey. Wanna team up?" I asked.  
"You want me as an ally?" The girl was surprised, I could tell.  
"Yep. I'm Jemma. What's your name?" I asked, handing her a cracker.  
"Rue." She said, quickly devouring the cracker.

I led Rue back to the Cornucopia, to see if there was anything left taking. We found another backpack, which I gave Rue, and we opened it. Inside was some more crackers, another sleeping bag, a pair of knives and a slingshot. I took the knives, since Rue didn't use them, and stuck them into my belt. I felt completely at ease with Rue. I could easily kill her if it came to that.

We decided to attack the Careers supplies. I told Rue to light three big fires to distract them while I went to destroy the supplies in peace. She nodded, and I left her with enough supplies for a few days in case I didn't make it out alive, or we couldn't find each other again. I then ran down to the river where the Careers had made their base and knelt in the bushes observing. It was all piled up in a heap. I waited until all of the Careers were gone, and shot an arrow at a bag of apples, which split and an apple fell out, hitting the ground. It set off a load of explosions. I dived to the ground and closed my eyes, waiting for death. I opened them a few minutes later to find the pile of food destroyed and sighed in relief.

I ran up to the third fire but Rue was nowhere to be seen.  
"Rue?" I shouted as loudly as I dared. Then I heard a little child's scream. _Only Rue could make that noise_, I thought. I ran towards it, to see Rue in a net. I tried to untie it but Marvel ran over and threw a spear into Rue, hitting her chest. I shot an arrow into Marvel, and it hit his chest, making him fall. I spun around, checking for others then knelt down next to Rue. She asked me to sing to her, so I sang the song I taught Jade, and was teaching the twins.  
**"Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred"**

I closed her eyes and took the backpack from her. I then walked deeper into the forest so the Capitol could collect her body. Only when I climbed another tree for the night did I realise I was crying.

Chase POV

I could tell Cato and Clove weren't happy with Jemma showing them up like she did, with the nest of Tracker Jackers she dropped on us. Because of her, we lost sight of Marvel, too. I lay under the water of the lake and hoped they'd know to leave Jemma alone. _How did she get near the nest, after what happened to her father? _I wondered to myself briefly. Then I saw Cato walking towards me with a spear pointed straight at me. _What's he going to do? Is he going to kill me now? For what Jemma did? _I wondered. Cato then threw the spear, and it embedded in my leg. I managed to pull it out, but the wound started heavily bleeding. My head went cloudy after a while and Cato just picked up his spear and walked away with Clove and Glimmer. The last thing I remembered was thinking, _This is it. My death. I hope Jemma wins._

Jemma POV

The next morning, I got out of the tree and went through the packs. I put the crackers in my bag, and put the extra sleeping bag back in Rue's, hiding it behind a rock in case I needed it again. Rue took her slingshot with her out of the arena, but I didn't think anyone but her would want one of those. I then put my bag on my back and started walking. I found a cave, and decided to make it my official camp for the rest of the Games. I dumped my bag in the corner and was taking a swim in the river, filling my water bottle up as I bathed, when I caught sight of a trail of fresh blood. _Someone's been here. And recently. _I thought. It slightly worried me, but I shrugged it off. _Judging from the amount of blood, their probably long dead. Another victim of the Careers. _

I went for a walk around the river to check and the ground under my bare feet felt wierd. I glanced down and saw a pair of yellow eyes.  
"Chase!" I yelled, stepping off him and kneeling down. "What happened?"  
"Cato. He got me with a spear." Chase answered, moaning a bit. "In my right leg."  
I scraped most of the mud off his leg and ripped the cloth off. His leg had a large hole in it, and it was bleeding heavily. It made me feel nauseous, but I tried to keep a brave face.  
"It's quite deep, but I'm not my mother's daughter for nothing." I smiled, and I used the water in my bottle to clean the wound, then ripped the sleeve off my jacket and bandaged his leg. "That'll stop infection, I think." I helped him stand, and helped him into the cave.  
"Thanks. You have your mother's blood all right." Chase smiled. I laughed.  
"No, I have my father's blood, but I do help my mother a lot." I smiled back.

The days passed, (at least, it seemed like days), and Chase's leg began to heal. We hunted, we gathered and we fished. I thought we'd be able to stay in the cave until the end of the Games, but then the river dried up.  
"What happened?" I asked Chase, as we stood on the riverbank.  
"They must be gathering the last few survivors at the lake." Chase sighed. "How many of us are there left?"  
"Us two, Clove and Cato, and Thresh." I replied.  
"So that's five."  
"Yeah." I sounded relieved. We were near the end!

We walked to the lake, and saw Clove and Cato there. We surprised them when I shot Clove in the back with an arrow, and Chase threw a knife at Cato. Cato dodged Chase's knife, but Clove wasn't so lucky. The arrow hit her, and she fell to the ground. Cato looked at her then he glared at us and ran towards Chase, with a spear pointed at his heart. Cato threw the spear and I quickly stood in the way. It missed my heart but hit my stomach. I screamed in pain and fell.  
"Jemma!" Chase shouted, catching me. "Jemma, your going to be fine. Stay with me!"  
"Ch..Chase. I... I know you can win. I...I love you." I said, and I managed to lift a hand up to touch his cheek, and handed him my necklace, my token from our district. Then I closed my eyes.

Chase POV

I grabbed Jemma's hand. "Jemma! Come on, Jemma. Stop fooling around." _She'll open her eyes any minute now and laugh at me for falling for this. _I thought, as I held her hand tightly. I heard Cato running into the bushes, but I didn't follow. I heard a cannon, and realised she was gone. I gently lowered her to the ground and, after taking her knives, turned in the direction Cato went. _I'll get him for you, Jemma._ I thought, as I ran towards Cato. I saw a hovercraft and watched as Jemma's body was taken away. I ran forward and I found Cato locked in battle with the district 11 boy. I threw one of my knives, but missed Cato, who turned, scowled at me and ran off, followed by the boy from 11.

Cato led us both halfway across the arena before 11 managed to finish him off. Then the boy turned to me, and I backed away, climbing a tree. 11 tried to follow me, but he couldn't climb up, he was too big. I threw my second knife at him but only hit his shoulder, soaking his shirt in blood. _Just one knife left. I need to make this shot count. _I thought. I pulled it out of my belt, and aimed it, then threw. It lodged in the boy's throat, making a deep cut. The boy fell to the floor, lifeless. _I've won! I won for Jemma. _I thought, as I made my way back to the Cornucopia, where a hovercraft picked me up.

**The End**


End file.
